To See You
by Sachiko V
Summary: This is a perspective view of Freya and Fratley in Freya's mind about her thoughts... Please RR!


To See You  
  
by Sachiko  
  
  
  
I jumped up into the highest tree nearby, simply wanted a better view on this misty continent. Who knows what may be out there, but I knew that adventurer wouldn't be me. Though soon would I pace for the first time outside other than Burmecia, or rather its plains and the lands of my descendants, I barely possessed the knowledge of the outside world. I, Freya Crescent, was trained to be a Royal Dragon Knight of Burmecia and spent my whole life in this country. This decision wasn't my idea but my parents', and I never went against it. Ever since as a young Burmecian girl, I understood the importance of loyalty to both my homeland and people, bringing happiness and my word to ones dear to me. Being a Dragon Knight gave me a goal so my life wouldn't be meaningless.  
  
My soul purpose was to serve and protect my country as a Burmecian Dragon Knight. Everything seemed well at the beginning. Aside from me being one of the best knights, there was someone else who was also one of the most skillful. I knew him ever since the start of my knighthood and grew every close to him without realizing. His name was Fratley, Sir Fratley. I knew not how or what might my explanation be of the love growing in me for this male knight, but every time I looked at him, his strong-will aspired me. Females were scarcely trained to become Dragon Knights. Perhaps I might be an exception. I cared not what the males in training might've thought of me because I was female, whether I was weak or a disgrace to Dragon Knights, but I trained twice as hard to prove that same worth as men! Sir Fratley never thought of me as a disgrace, but instead, I was a strong warrior in his eyes. If was as if my life brightened after meeting him, and Sir Fratley became the most momentous man in my memory. We both were still young in the early childhood, but I never underestimated his wisdom and strength. Dragon Knights were educated with right skills and manners. Being trained earlier, he was of no doubt more intelligent than me. I still remember how sometimes I watched Fratley from the side of the cemented training ground and stared at his waving blonde hair being caught by the wind. Every strike from his training rod thrashed out sparks of sweats, which stood for the hard work he poured out. How I wished to be as skilled and determined as him. Certainly, I wasn't supposed to slack off like that, so I returned back to my lessons after with my eyes still attached to Fratley. But that whole action grew to be one of my routs for a while.  
  
In one of the starriest nights I recalled, after my daily routine of spear fighting practice, I stood in the courtyard of the Burmecian royal castle! We were, of course, permitted to stay there in out precious break time. After all, protecting the kingdom served as a Dragon Knight's duty, is it not? Wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants, I gazed up into the sky and watched the moonlight, still holding onto my training rod.  
  
"What is it for a young lady to be out here all alone?"  
  
I gasped and turning around, only to see Sir Fratley's noble face from a distance, staring at me. "Fratley, you startled me!"  
  
"You startled me to see you out here by yourself," he walked closer and smiled, "May I accompany you?"  
  
"C-Certainly!" A string of bashfulness immediately ran through my back, and I felt my fact heating up. It was really something I couldn't resist from happening, but my heart beat faster after that sudden emotion. In fact, aside from being a very exalted warrior in brawn and cleverness, Sir Fratley had a very handsome Burmecian face. Though most visualized us Burmecians to have similar features, we possessed out own special charms. Fratley's hair was natural blonde and fairly long with his banks almost touching his eyes. His eyes were a shade of dark blue green reflecting a very passionate warmness that always defeated me. His gift of athletic arts gave him a lean but strong body most ladies desired. With a man such as Fratley standing beside me, I could never help feeling shy all over. Not knowing how to act, I grasped onto the wooden rod with both hands, but Fratley appeared to have noticed my timid reaction.  
  
"What's wrong, Freya?"  
  
What should I've said? Must I've told him directly that my embarrassment was simply a dormant affection growing within me for him? Even though I may have been youthful and obstinate, I was still innocent and naïve, and it was only natural for me to not tell him yet. What abashment it would've been if I did! "I...I was just thinking how inept my fighting skills are...compare to yours."  
  
I felt a bit ashamed after hearing a small giggle from him, but I didn't know why. Did Fratley think my statement was childish? In some sense, I believed so too. Perhaps I should have answered something else... "Silly girl, worry not! It is just a matter of time, and you can't rush it. I'm really not as good as you think. I was only trained four years earlier, though it may sound like a long time. Very soon, you may be as good as I am, maybe even better! But truly, I think you are doing very well."  
  
"But Fratley, I really think your skills are amazing! Whenever I think of your fact during your intense practices, they just encourage me a lot during my lessons. Your face was just full of courage and determination. It seemed as if you are the best in out master's eyes."  
  
"I have been watching you quite often as well..."  
  
My heartbeat grew rapid.  
  
"...And I have to say that you're not like the rest of them, whenever I looked at you." He turned to me, and I attempted to eye back but only took a glimpse. If he were the type that said such to impress girls, I was falling for it.  
  
"I...Fratley, could you perhaps, teach me some techniques?" I asked shyly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"There is still time, so I suppose I could." The answer didn't sound one bit reluctant.  
  
The night turned out to be a wondrous night. I practiced spear fighting in the middle of the moonlight with the guide of Fratley. Of course, I was willing to try my best and show a good impression of myself, but he still caught my mistakes. But it didn't matter, because I was really happy to be training with him. Yes, just that very fact. Fratley pretended to be my target, and I stroked with my rod as he blocked with his. If my stance weren't correct, he would grab hold of my hand and control it as if it were his hand and showed me the right way. I felt very secured and warm. Our practice wasn't long. Afterwards, we sat together on the side of a fountain and watched the heavens together.  
  
"Freya, why won't we practice together again tomorrow night?"  
  
"Haha! If tomorrow's sky is as beautiful as this."  
  
It was a very peaceful night. Burmecia might be a city of perpetual rain, yet I saw the twinkling stars clearly. The white moon looked like a pearl in the raven wing sky, with candlelights blinking from houses.  
  
Within couple minutes that night, I really found myself collapsing into his arms. Gazing under the enchanted night, a dreamy vision with the moonlight and my secret locked behind my heart cast a spell that put me into a hypnotic sleep. But in fact, I could've sworn it as the strike of the Burmecian love goddess's blessing. At the moment on his sturdy shoulder, I felt there was no need for embarrassment, because I enjoyed that feeling. His body was warm, like himself, and his arms wrapped around me. It turned to be a night I shall always remember, for the secret no longer stayed hidden within then...  
  
If only time froze in place, if only those happy, enchanted moments could last forever, if only I had ceased Fratley, never would my fate changed like this. Only few years ago of the close relationship seemed only like yesterday and past within the misty space of time. A formally Dragon Knight of me stood present already, but Fratley was elsewhere in some vast land of this planet...  
  
~~~  
  
Fratley: Yes, Beatrix. I hear there are many fierce warriors out in the world-some more powerful than even I...Beatrix of Alexandria, in particular. They say her swore best in all the land.  
  
Freya: Sir Fratley, do you still insist on going on your own journey?  
  
Fratley: Yes...please understand, Freya. Right now Burmecia is at peace, while other nations are slowly but surely gaining power. I don't know if my spear alone is enough to protect Burmecia...which is precisely why out in world.  
  
Freya: Sir Fratley? I don't think I can live on my own...not without you.  
  
Fratley: You're going to be fine...trust your strength...and have faith in your destiny. Once I complete my journey around the world, I will return to Burmecia.  
  
Freya: Promise me, one more time, that you will return.  
  
Fratley: I promise...  
  
~~~  
  
The past two years, not even Fratley's shadow appeared. Day by day, I was only left to stand patiently endlessly waiting to see the figure of the Dragon Knight I knew fondly. I stood at the rainy entrance of Burmecia, saying to myself that Fratley would never break his promises, especially the promise of returning to me. If the only advice I would tell myself, it is to think of Burmecia before the subject of love. There were more important deeds I must worry of, if not my sworn duty was to protect my home and people and not to fail them.  
  
Everyday was a new day to look forward to. I turned around to see my wonderful people with joyful faces that sometimes I wondered why and what was the reason for them. Cheerful looks on them soothed me well, but each day appeared to be a normal cycle of day and night to them, while my own personal worries lied beyond their concern. The artistic homes and arts of Burmecia proved as a sign of our hard work, and I was glad that our people dedicated themselves to out beloved country.  
  
"Hey, did you notice Lady Freya?"  
  
"Notice what…?" Two Burmecian soldiers whispered behind my back. I was sitting in the bar to relieve myself with perhaps a few cups of drinks, alone. Those two men just didn't realize what a Dragon Knight required good ears.  
  
"…She doesn't seemed to be herself lately."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, brother?" They whispered.  
  
"Well, ever since," he paused for a moment, "Sir Fratley left…"  
  
"But you can't can't blame it. Lady Freya and he were really close together. It must be hard on her."  
  
I didn't want to hear this conversation anymore. Those two soldiers were reading my mind. I tried to hide my face behind my coat and long hair. It was not my desire to allow others to see through me…  
  
I am right here, standing outside of Burmecia. Turning around, I took a last glance at my beloved home, and now I'm leaving it. Day by day, I was always waiting at the empty entrance, letting the warm rain pour over my face. It was always empty, and Fratley never came back. The rain was pouring harder, and the skies were growing into shades of gray with the cheerful blue clouds disappearing. I raised my head and looked up, allowing the sky to see my face. Each day grew worse: the clouds appeared dimmer and darker, and they seemed mad. Were they some sort of omen? Fratley… did something happen to you? Is something bad about to happen? Tears were mixed into the rain on my face. My desire now is to leave Burmecia for good and search for my love. I can no longer wait. Burmecia doesn't need me. Everyone and everything was at peace at strong people and minds. I have no purpose to stay there anymore. Goodbye. Fratley, I'm coming, wherever you are…  
  
~~~  
  
I stumbled into the high mountains and gates. Fratley must not have been far since the mountains were so high. The paths were rough, but they bothered me not a minute. I was amazed to see so many trees, houses, and people so different from me. The living styles and the way they dressed were different. Along the way, giant monsters demanded challenges from me, and I granted their requests with the swift blows of my javelin. It was also then I saw how different the enemies were from the Burmecian plains. What has partially eaten my flesh was, though both high and low peasants seemed very kind and sincere, that some villagers addressed us Burmecians as "rats". What humiliation! Either we Burmecians were so hidden behind the high mountains or they were just callous. We have always felt humble about our furry features – with muzzles, tail, and ears – and I felt that if was our unique beauty, but for those people, they chose to be pessimistic. My statement only agreed with some people, for some called Burmecians with disgraceful names, but most people proved to have the hearts of innocence and justice.  
  
From mountains to gates, from gates to roads and village, I deliberately waited for chances to ask the right people, for I know, not all were trustworthy. In face, someone may stab me in the back right after asking that filthy lad. The world is cruel, you know. Beautiful things such as roses had their thorns. The flames of fire had the power to burn. But in the end, I began to lose hope. No matter whom I asked, their responses were the same: they didn't know about Fratley's whereabouts…  
  
I arrived in a small village called Dali. This village had a very tender feeling about it. There were small cottages, little fields, and a windmill to generate the place. If you don't count their reactions of when they saw me, I assure you that everyone were nice and gentle folks. I decided to stay here to revive myself from the day's long trip, and then I should be ready for the journey that lied ahead. The inn here was not bad either, though I was still used to a luxurious room of my own back in Burmecia, but that was history. The bed was cozy, and the whole room was relaxing. I thought I would get a restful sleep…  
  
~~~  
  
Everywhere was white as if I were in a mist of clouds. I couldn't figure out where was I or where was I going. A figure. Then I saw ahead of me a shadow in front. I couldn't make out who it was yet until I ran closer, and the figure of Fratley appeared in front of me.  
  
"Sir Fratley!"  
  
He didn't reply except for smiling back, but instead, he ran away in a hasty speed. I reached out my hand and ran after, trying to call him back. I tried everything: yelling, screaming, jumping, and crying. Everything. But he didn't answer back. I was going nowhere…  
  
"Sir Fratley!!!" I yelled for the last time. Then I woke up.  
  
I realized that I was sweating badly, for my whole body was dampening, and the tear that rolled down my cheek. Starring out the window, I saw that it was still early in the morning. The sky was still pale dark blue, and the whole village was silent. I opened the window to blow in some fresh air. Starring up at the sky, I began to cry. I couldn't help it, for the pain was too hard to bear. In my dream, it was as if Fratley was running away from me, as if we would be apart forever, and as if he never would be returning… I am afraid, so afraid… I buried my face in my arms and kneeled in front of the window.  
  
"Miss, are you ok?" someone said outside and yawn.  
  
"I'm…fine." I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. Was I crying that loud? Or was he just awake already? After he walked away, I ran to my bed to conceal my face on the pillow, pounding on the bed. I hate this hopeless feeling…  
  
Fratley…where are you? I missed you!  
  
…I love you…  
  
So…how was that? Did you like it? I wanted to try view from Freya's mind before she met Zidane and the others. Hope you enjoyed it ^^ 


End file.
